Lone Wolf
by Doomblaster300
Summary: Mordecai saves the life of a mysterious girl, but not before she got hit by a car. It turns out she is a part of an evil government organization attempting to control the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh come on Benson!" the raccoon complained to the gumball machine.

"Yeah Benson, It'll take forever to rake these leaves!" added the blue jay.

"You wanted something to do, so here it is, if you don't like it you can just leave!" said Benson, as his face was turning red.

Benson stormed out to his kart and drove off. As he drove off the kart kicked up some dirt on Mordecai and Rigby. They coughed as the dust got into the air. Then the two waited until Benson was out of sight before throwing down the rakes.

"Wanna go get some Coffee?" Asked the Blue Jay.

"Yeah man!" said the raccoon.

Mordecai and Rigby Got into the kart and started up with a spin and drove off. On their way to the coffee shop, they hit a traffic jam.

"Augh! This sucks!" said Mordecai

Up ahead they saw an armored truck flipped over. The armored truck was black and the hatch to the back was open. The driver obviously wasn't there, and probably was in an ambulance, but there was a logo on it; "U.S.A.B." U.S.A.B. stands for the United States Adjustment Bureau.

"What the-" said Mordecai as Rigby interrupted.

"Let me see!" The Raccoon said as he climbed over Mordecai's shoulder. Just after that, Mordecai saw an opening to take a different road and took it immediately. As they got to the coffee shop, Mordecai saw Margret. Mordecai has always been in love with Margret but never found a chance to ask her out.

"Hey Margret!" said the blue jay.

"Oh, hey guys! So, the usual then?" asked the robin.

"Oh, sure" replied Mordecai.

As Margret was about to go into the kitchen, Mordecai quickly asked "Wait! Do you wanna come to my place on Saturday?"

"I'd love to, but I'm already going to the movies with my new boy friend." Replied Margret.

"Oh" said Mordecai, no longer in a good mood.

Margret went to the kitchen.

"Ooooooh! Denied again!" said Rigby.

Mordecai punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" said the raccoon as he rubbed his arm where it had been hit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back at the park, the two returned to their job of raking.

"Augh! This sucks!" complained Mordecai.

"Don't feel bad man, maybe you should just give up on her." said Rigby

"Yeah, maybe your right, it's just I don't know." admitted the blue jay.

The two finished raking up the leaves a lot faster than usual. At that moment, he saw wolf running across the street. It was a humanoid wolf that had a silver coat with white markings of an unknown origin, and she looked scared, confused. When she got through the second lane a car hit her. She rolled over the car as a big truck veered away from her. Mordecai jumped into his kart and slammed the accelerator. Mordecai was driving as fast as he could toward her. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were holding a wide fence piece and ran when they saw Mordecai driving toward them. The fence landed on a broken tree and made a ramp. Mordecai used the ramp to jump the park wall. He drove toward the wolf and picked her up right as another car almost killed her. The blue jay stopped the kart as he asked her name.

"My- my name is C-Crescent but" It sounded like she was going to say more, but her mind slipped away before any more words could be spoken.

"Crescent, Crescent, stay with me!" Mordecai shouted urgently.

Rigby came up to Mordecai.

"Dude that was awesome!" said Rigby in excitement. Mordecai interrupted Rigby before he could go into more detail.

"Dude this is serious! I think she has a concussion or something! We have to take her to the hospital!" Mordecai stated in panic.

On the way to the hospital the wolf had a dream. She was strapped to a board and saw these scientists along with military guards. One of the scientists walked up to Crescent.

"Subject 152, your target is this blue jay!" said the scientist as he showed the wolf a picture of Mordecai.

Crescent knew this was a dream but it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Crescent! Crescent! Wake up Crescent!" said Mordecai.

Crescent awoke and reached for Mordecai's neck and squeezed. At that moment Crescent had another flashback. The scientist was there again and said:

"You are not to kill your target you are to get him to fall in love with you."

At that moment the wolf had let go of Mordecai's neck. The doctors had also rushed in and restrained her. Mordecai was very confused and before he could ask what had happened, a nurse had answered.

"When wolves are scared, and can't run, they attack."

Mordecai looked at the wolf with a mixed reaction of pity, fear, and confusion. Yet her expression didn't show fear; it was the expression of a hunter. The doctors told Mordecai to step outside while they conduct some tests. In a few minutes they came out and told Mordecai that she has amnesia. They didn't know how long it would last. They said the best way for her to recover is to be surrounded by people who care. Mordecai had decided it was best if he left the hospital and went back to the park. By the time he got back the sun had set as dusk rolled in. Mordecai was getting up to the door of the house in the middle of the park, and Benson was standing at the door and is face was blood red with anger.

"Where have you been? You can't just ram your kart at people, jump the park wall, and leave for six hours!" Screamed Benson.

Mordecai had completely forgotten about how he drove the kart toward Muscle Man and High-five Ghost in his desperate attempt to save Crescent.

"Sorry Benson, I saw this girl got hit by a car and I had to save her before another car hit her." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah right, instead of making up stories, take responsibility for once!" screamed Benson.

"He's tellin' the truth, actually." said Skips.

Skips was a Yeti that was probably around a thousand years old. When Benson heard skip's alibi he calmed down and left because he didn't want the conversation to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games again. Then the phone rang.

"Dude, get the phone." Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Rock, paper, scissors for who gets the phone?" asked Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby casted their hands forth, Mordecai casting scissors, while Rigby threw rock.

"Augh!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Hm! Hm!" Responded Rigby.

Mordecai got up and answered the phone. And the Hospital was on the phone.

"Is this the home of Mordecai?" Asked one of the Hospital secretaries.

"Yes is it about Crescent?" asked Mordecai.

"Yes. You see, we checked her records and she has none, it's as if she never existed to begin with." responded the secretary. The Blue jay was shocked.

"She doesn't have the money to stay on in hospitalization and needs a place to stay." continued the secretary.

"I'll be right over." said the blue jay. He hung up the phone and walked out of the door and made the long journey to the garage. There he found his kart and drove up to the hospital. At the hospital Mordecai saw Crescent being wheeled in on a wheel chair into the waiting room. He got a much better look at the wolf now. She was wearing a hospital gown and her markings seemed to resemble the night sky. On her forehead was a crescent moon, which was partially covered by the bandage on her forehead. Constellations were spread all over her body. Scorpio, Aquarius, Cancer, heck even the Big Dipper found its way on their somehow.

"Hi, I'm really sorry about earlier, I was just so conflicted. I'm surprised you even showed up after what I did." Crescent admitted. Mordecai saw the worry in her eyes and could see tears forming in her eyes, her bright yellow eyes. There was a long pause and the guilt was building up in her until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Mordecai put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's alright, there's nothing to forgive. You were just scared, that's all." He said with a sincere grin on his face.

"No, it's not, after what you've done for me, I- I just don't know what happened!" cried the wolf.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place." said Mordecai.

"But, I tried to kill you!" she said

"I know but, you need a place to stay." replied the blue jay.

Crescent began to stop sobbing a little, and Mordecai walked her out of the hospital. But Mordecai knew that Benson would have a problem with him bringing in some stranger. At the park Mordecai brought Crescent with him to talk Benson into letting her stay. He let Rigby watch the wolf (which might have been a mistake.)

"Benson?" He started.

"I'm Busy." Interrupted Benson.

"Remember the girl I saved yesterday? Well the Hospital released her and she needs a place to stay," said Mordecai.

"No! Do you really expect me to bring in some stranger off the street without any sort of pay?" argued Benson.

"Come on Benson she has a severe head injury and she can't even walk! Just give her a chance!" stated Mordecai.

"Wait, how come we can't just call up her family or something?" interjected Benson.

"That's just it! There haven't been any birth records for her or anything! And let's not forget she has amnesia! What are you gonna do now? Throw her out on the street!" screamed the blue jay in anger.

"Fine she can stay but only if she's able to pull her weight in gold." said Benson. Mordecai left Benson's office, and headed downstairs to give Crescent the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mordecai saw Crescent running around the living room chasing after a red dot. This red dot turned out to be from Rigby's laser pointer. Mordecai couldn't help but laugh out loud. The scene was just so hilarious! Crescent was chasing the end of the laser like a cat does with flashlights!

"Dude! This S is hilarious!" laughed Rigby.

This kept up for two more minutes until Rigby got bored and turned off the laser.

"Wanna play video games?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah I do!" replied Mordecai.

"Can I play?" asked Crescent, peeking over the couch.

"Sure you can! Grab a controller." responded the blue jay.

The wolf jumped over the couch and picked up a controller. The game was called "Super Smash Bros" (Game made by Nintendo.) Mordecai chose Mario, Rigby chose Luigi, and Crescent chose Pikachu.

"Tell her to stop using the cheap B-down move!" Rigby whined.

Rigby was the first one to lose the match and Crescent beat him.

"Augh!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Have you ever played this before?" asked the Blue jay.

"No, but its fun!" replied the wolf.

"Ooooooh! Beaten by a noob!" said Mordecai.

"Shut up! It's just beginner's luck" responded Rigby.

"I demand a rematch." added Rigby with his eyes now squinting.

"And no Pikachus!"

The Raccoon and the wolf started a new match and the wolf won again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

That night Crescent had a flash back, it took place in an open field and the wolf was next to other wolves that must have been her family they were just playing but suddenly static appeared in her dream and suddenly flashes of images of the lab were revealed. It was as if this memory was being programmed into her or something. Then the field returned and she had played with them some more. Then Mordecai interrupted her flash back.

"Hello, Earth to Crescent." He said.

Apparently, quite a few minutes had passed during her flash back.

"Huh? Oh right, what were we doing again?" asked Crescent.

"Giving you a tour of the house." replied Mordecai.

After the tour was done Mordecai prepared a bed for the wolf in the computer room (since that was the only room left besides the attic.) He took nine pillows out of storage and arranged them like a bed. He then got a blanket. Crescent got into her new bed.

Mordecai said "Good Night!"

He turned off the lights and closed the door. Her memory seems to be coming back real fast because she had another flashback. This one took place in a white room and the wolf was there but she was six and with a woman in a lab coat.

"Dr. Jones?" the wolf asked.

"Yes, subject 152?" asked Dr. Jones.

"Yah about my name…Can I change it? I don't like it." said the wolf.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" replied Dr. Jones.

Crescent looked outside and saw the moon and replied.

"Crescent!"

"That's a beautiful name." she said giving her a consoling smile.

Oh how she wanted to stay in this memory. It felt so nostalgic, so welcoming despite the predicament she had been in. However that wasn't meant to be.

Crescent was slightly older but still too young to have be going through what she had just heard. She had been eavesdropping on a conversation in the building's office that was on the other side of her room wall.

"We know what you've been leaking information about us Dr. Jones, so I'm afraid I'll have to fire you." said a voice.

"Fine! I never wanted to be part of this sick operation anyway! Controlling the future!" she responded.

"I'll get my bags and be gone." She added.

"Oh, you won't need bags where you're going." he said.

There was a short pause before she understood what he meant.

"No, you wouldn't! This isn't how you change the future!" she screamed.

"The ends justify the means Caroline." Crescent could hear a small shriek escape into the hall, only to be followed by an eerie silence. She couldn't feel anything, hear anything, and for a brief moment in time, she felt like nothing. Tears dampened the fur around her eyes as the mourning process would take place. And now it'd have to start all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Crescent woke up with a start, soaked in her own sweat and on the brink of completely loosing it. She was trying to see what happened next but she couldn't. She looked at the computer screen and saw that it was 4:00 AM!

A few hours later Mordecai woke up. He went to the kitchen and saw Rigby there. Mordecai sat down and Pops came in. Pops is an old man with a giant head and skinny body he kinda looks like a lollipop. He is also just plain weird, but in a sort of good way.

"Oh salutations Mordecai, did you hear, there's a man outside giving out finely wrapped sugar! Ahahahahaha!"

Pops pulled out the bag of "sugar" and Mordecai had to stop him.

"You probably shouldn't eat that Pops." Mordecai said.

"But it looks so yummy!" he said.

"It's… uh… gone bad! Why would anyone get rid of such good sugar for free?" he cleverly responded.

Then Crescent walked into the room. She looked at the bag and ran toward it.

"CANDY!" she shouted

She took a bite and suddenly she felt weird. Her happy expression was gone too.

"I apologize madam, this sugar has gone bad." Pops said

"Yeah that must be it." she said as she got to the table.

"Oh, the floor's melting." The wolf said.

She was rocking back and forth in a trance.

"I'm just going to sit here for a while Mordecai." Crescent said.

Pops threw away the bag. The blue jay got out some cereal boxes and a milk carton. He waited until the wolf got back to reality before giving her some cereal.

"That was the worst sugar I've ever had!" she whined.

Then she noticed the cereal and gobbled it up. Then they heard Benson calling them for a meeting. Mordecai punched Rigby to wake him up.

"Hey Crescent, ready for your first day on the job?" Mordecai asked.

"What's a job?" she asked

"I'll show you!" he responded

The wolf followed him through the hallway and through the front door. The meetings took place on the stairs as usual. Muscleman and Fives came up, then Skips, and then Pops.

"Alright, I want you all to meet, our newest member, Crescent." Benson said.

Crescent walked down the stairs and turned around.

"Hi" she said while waving.

"Skips, you're in charge of showing her what to do, and you can start by cleaning the fountain. Mordecai and Rigby, I want you to clean the park benches." Benson said

The two went to the garage to get their golf kart as Benson continued with the tasks. Mordecai started the engine and drove off. When Mordecai got to the eighth bench, a man, in a suit, came up to him.

"Sir, may I, ask you a few questions." he said.

"What?" the blue jay asked.

"Have you seen this woman?" he asked.

The man pulled out a picture and it was Crescent!

"So, are you a friend of hers or something?" asked Mordecai.

Then the man laughed but quickly became serious again.

"No, I'm her guard. She is extremely dangerous; when she was being transferred she took out two armed guards and ran! If you ever see her; give me a call." The man said while handing the picture to him and on the back of the picture was a number. Then the man walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the blue jay was done with his job he returned to the house.

"Hi Mordecai!" said Crescent as she ran toward him.

When she got to Mordecai, she was blushing and wasn't making eye contact.

"I… was wondering… i-if… we could" she was really blushing now, and so was Mordecai!

He remembered what the guard said earlier and thought she's harmless now, and she's so nice anyway. Then again, when she regains all her memory she could become dangerous. The wolf was still trying to say the rest when the blue jay responded

"Wanna get some lunch?"

"Yes!" she responded with enthusiasm.

They got in the kart and took off with a spin. They went to Chili's for lunch. While they were there, Crescent talked about the memories she gained.

"I think I remember living in this big place with scientists and men in suits." She said.

"Did they have a nickname for you?" he asked

"Um, I really don't wanna say it; you'll think I'm weird."

"Almost every day something weird happens to me."

"OK, they called me subject 152. I was being tested from birth to see if I was eligible for this big project."

"What was the project?"

She didn't want to say. It was obvious she was hiding something. Then the waitress came up to take our order. They told her what they wanted and then she left.

"Can you keep a secret?" The wolf asked.

"Of course!" the blue jay responded.

They leaned toward each other.

"The future" she whispered.

"Anything else?" Mordecai asked.

She stopped to think about it.

"I need your help; that's why I wanted to go somewhere, anywhere where we can be alone. People are after me. I don't remember why, but they are dangerous! One of them helped me escape and told me they that if they found me, would euthanize me!" she said.

"Of course I'll help!" he said.

"But what does it mean Mordecai, what does euthanize mean?"

He didn't answer her other question. Thank goodness the waitress came back with the food; now he didn't have to answer her question. Then they ate.

The two left Chili's and when they were getting to the kart Mordecai got hit.

"Give us your wallet!" shouted this large guy.

He was with a black guy and a tiger. The crook was holding a tire-iron, the black one was holding a wrench, and the tiger simply showed his claws. The blue jay got up and got hit on the head with the wrench but, this time he was knocked out. The wolf just stood there shaking in fear.

"Hey guys, look! It's a woman." said the crook.

"I say we take her and leave a ransom note!" said the tiger.

She was still standing in fear when she had a quick flashback that showed her fighting. The wolf's fear left and was replaced with determination and hatred.

"You're not going to get away with this, and I'll make sure you don't." she said.

"Ha ha ha ha! You think you can beat us?" asked the black one.

He stepped closer to her and was only a few inches away.

"And just how are you going to do that?" he said while holding the wrench right next to her head. And Crescent punched him in the gut and took his wrench away.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted.

Then she kicked him in the nuts and bashed his head with the wrench. He was unconscious. The crook and tiger just armed themselves for battle.

"Big mistake." said the tiger.

The crook lunged out at her and she jumped out of the way. A small crater appeared where he hit the ground. He swung the tire iron and Crescent ducked and the moved forward and grabbed his waist. Then she flipped him over on his back. The wolf grabbed the crook's feat and spun. She spun and spun and tossed him toward the tiger. The tiger quickly grabbed the guy and threw him backwards into the street.

"Well, looks like those two idiots just got beaten by a wounded girl, but I'm nothing like them." said the tiger.

The wolf dashed forward and punched him in the stomach with all her strength but it didn't do a thing. She looked up at him and he round house kicked her and sent her flying. The wolf landed on her hands and feet and slid a little backwards. She ran toward him again and he swung his claws at her. The wolf dropped down and slid between the tiger's legs. From behind she got up and kicked him. He fell over. He used his tail as whip and hit her again, but this time he ended up removing her head bandage and her head wound was gone! She healed in three days? Back at the fight, the tiger got back up and faced her.

"Congratulations! You managed to knock me over; looks like you're not a helpless girl after all." He said.

Crescent threw a rock at his eye.

"Yoooww!" said the tiger as he had his hand over his bleeding left eye.

"That's it! I'm done toying with you!" He screamed in anger.

He extended his claws further out and the wolf brought out hers. He lunged for her with a downward swing to her left. And the wolf dodged it; his claws managed to rip her sleeve though. Then another to her right and she dodged that one but ended up getting a cut on her arm. But his attacks are getting sloppy and wild. Then Mordecai woke up to see her fighting this tiger twice her size. Crescent then hit the tiger with an upper-cut and his head jerked upwards. She slashed his chest and the tiger swung his claws at her stomach but she was able to dodge it enough to only get a few cuts. The tiger fell to his knees panting. The wolf thought she had won so she lowered her guard. Then the tiger lunged again with his claws extended and aiming for her heart. Then the wolf cut his claws, with her own claws, and kicked him in the face. She saw the tire iron and picked it up. She raised it ready to launch a kill shot. The tiger was beginning to cower now.

"No! Wait! I'll be good I'll… I'll give to charity! I'll recycle! Just don't hurt me!" said the tiger.

"You're pathetic." She said and swung down.

"Crescent! No!" screamed Mordecai.

The tire iron hit the asphalt right next to the tiger's head.

"If you hurt my Mordecai again, I will kill you. Understand?" she said.

The tiger nodded and ran off. Mordecai didn't hear what she had said all he knows is that it was a threat.

"Crescent! That was amazing! To think you took out all those guys by yourself!" said the blue jay in excitement.

Then she fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The wolf woke up in her bead of pillows with an ice pack on her head and bandages on her right arm and on her stomach.

"What happened?" asked Crescent.

"You were fighting a tiger and you fainted after you beat him." responded Mordecai.

"Really?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well, I do remember a little, but not much. I felt like a different person though."

Then Mordecai thought back to his meeting with that strange man.

"She is extremely dangerous; when she was being transferred she took out two armed guards and ran!" was what he said.

She really could be dangerous; she could certainly fight, and when she regains all her memory it could be catastrophic. Then again, She could have been telling the truth and that man could be the bad guy.

"I'm going to get another ice pack." He said

The she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay." she said faintly.

He sat there until she fell asleep again. Then he got up and walked out the door. Mordecai was going down stairs and Skips was right there.

"Hey Skips!" he said.

"Hey, by the way, how's Crescent doi'n?" he asked.

"She's fine for now. Can I ask you a favor?" asked Mordecai.

Back at Crescent's room, Crescent woke up. She looked around and saw Mordecai wasn't there. She was angry, because she wanted him to stay longer. She got out of her room, and down to the kitchen.

"Mordecai why did you…"

Then she saw Rigby holding a chocolate bar. She leaped for the chocolate bar. Her eyes lit up too.

"CANDY!" she shouted.

The raccoon put his hand out to stop her and put the other hand (the one holding the chocolate bar) on the other side of him. Her tail was wagging too.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" she said while putting both her arms out toward the chocolate.

"No! Get your own candy!" said Rigby.

"But I want it!" said the wolf.

Then she remembered she was mad at Mordecai for… What was it again? Oh well, she still wants that candy.

"Get off of me!"Rigby said Rigby.

She was climbing over Rigby and was about to reach the chocolate and it fallen on the floor. Good thing it's still in the wrapper. The wolf jumped off of the raccoon but the chair he was sitting on was leaning backwards.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he said, swinging his arms, in a circular motion, as the chair was tipping over.

"Ah!" he screamed as the chair fell.

"Augh! Fine, take it!" said Rigby.

"I can has chocolate?" she said in excitement.

Crescent picked up the chocolate gobbled it up. Mordecai just laughed. The wolf saw him laughing.

"Hooray! I'm funny!" said the wolf naively.

Sometimes it's **very** hard to believe she's an adult. Then Benson came into the room. He saw all of them laughing.

"Well, looks like you three had a fun break." said the gumball machine.

"You know, ever since Crescent came along, you two have actually been doing your jobs, and you know what? We're going to Carmines, my treat!" he added.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10**

The whole gang was sitting at a table together. The waiter came up and left the pizza at the table. They had gotten a window seat and you could see the sun setting as it casted a red-orange glow over the city. You could see the building lights glowing like stars.

"The sunset's beautiful Mordecai." said Crescent.

"Huh? Oh, I guess it is." said Mordecai.

Rigby looked out the window.

"Eh" he responded.

The wolf took a bite out of her pizza.

"This pizza's delicious!" she said.

"You know who else is delicious? My mom!" said Muscle Man.

Then, Muscle Man and Fives did a high-five. They ate some more. There was only one slice of pizza left now.

"Rock paper scissors for the last piece?" asked the blue jay.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Crescent were in. Mordecai casted rock, Rigby casted paper, and Crescent casted scissors; the match was a draw. Muscle Man took the last piece.

They left Carmines and were heading home. It was night time now, and you could see the stars and all those constellations.

"Look, the sky has my markings." said Crescent.

"I remember back when they used to use Star Charts navigate the ocean!" said Pops.

She looked up at the stars again.

"Wow, what else happened in the past?" she asked.

"Ooh! I'm glad you asked madam."

At this point, Pops began to ramble about the past. The wolf was intrigued by his stories. For the first time, Pops actually found someone interested in his old banter.

They reached the house and Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost got in their kart and drove to their trailer. Skips just skipped off to his place. Mordecai, Rigby, Crescent, and Pops got out of Benson's kart and he drove off to his apartment. The four of them entered the house. She wanted to be alone to find more memories. The wolf walked up to her room and sat there for a bit. She did find a memory, a terrible memory; a memory she was trying to avoid.

She was in her room in this memory crying. She cried all night, and it is morning now. The wolf was sad because her one and only friend, and the closest thing to a family she had, died last night. Not only did Crescent's friend die but she heard the whole thing. Doctor Caroline Jones is dead. The door opened and Crescent could hear this woman speaking.

"What's wrong subject 152?" she asked.

That voice! It couldn't be; it's a miracle! The wolf looked up, and there she was! Dr. Jones is alive but why did she refer to Crescent as subject 152. That doesn't matter, she's alive!

"Dr. Jones! You're alive!" she said.

"What do you mean, of course I'm alive."

"I thought you were dead, I heard it all, and-and…"

The wolf was holding onto her lab coat and was still sobbing.

"Don't cry it was just a dream. Now let's go to the testing chamber.

*sniff* *sniff* the wolf wiped her tears away.

"Okay." She said.

Crescent held her hand and they were on their way to the testing room. Something wasn't right about the doctor though, first of all she always calls her Crescent, and second, she would get the wolf candy when she feels bad.

"Dr. Jones! Can we get something to eat before the tests?" asked Crescent.

"No!" she responded.

What is going on, she's different than before. Is that really Crescent's friend? The wolf stopped. The doctor tightened her grip and tried to yank her forward but Crescent slipped her hand out of the doctor's grasp.

"Come with me subject 152!" said Dr. Jones

"No!"

"Come to the test chamber now!"

"I don't know who you are but you're not Dr. Jones! She is dead and you look like her." She was beginning to feel sad but she held it in.

"Of course I'm Dr. Jones."

"Then what's my name? The name I created!"

There was a pause.

"Krystal."

The wolf started running. She didn't know where she would go; this world is small. The imposter was hot on her trail. Crescent knocked over a kart with test tubes and other fragile lab equipment. But the imposter just jumped over it. She was getting closer to her. The wolf quickly slammed a door in her face and took off. Then she knew where to go, to the office right in front of her room. More doctors were chasing after her. Some of them were holding tranquilizer guns. Crescent took a right turn and two doctors came out of two doors. Right next to her was a fire extinguisher behind glass. She broke the glass and wielded the fire extinguisher as a weapon. She threw it at the head of the doctor on the right, and that doctor accidentally fired a shot on the other one before he fainted.

She took the tranquilizer gun from the unconscious doctor and took off. Crescent fired three shots at the crowd of doctors chasing her and only hit one. She saw the boss's office and dropped the gun. The wolf opened the door and locked it.

"What kind of sick prank is this?" She asked.

"Who is that imposter and where is Caroline!"

"So you're the one the entire building is looking for?" asked the man.

"That's not important! What did you do with her!" asked Crescent.

The man stood up and walked over to her.

"I didn't do anything, now can you tell me why you're running around with half the building chasing you?" he asked.

"Because Dr. Jones is an imposter! I heard the whole thing." She said.

The man sighed.

"Yes, I fired her but, she betrayed my trust. So I had no choice." he said.

"So you killed her?" she screamed. She hit him repeatedly but her punches were weak. She broke down sobbing on the floor.

"The woman you saw was a clone we made so you wouldn't find out but you did." The man said.

There was a knock on the door and he opened it.

"Sir, subject 152 is on the loose and attacked some of the staff." said a doctor.

"Yes, I know. She's in here and she knows about what happened." he said.

Crescent was lying on the floor and opened her eyes. She saw a blood stain right in front of her eyes. She was beginning to shiver with fear. She was curling up into a ball with her eyes wide open and her hands over her head. Its one thing to hear what happened; it was another thing entirely to experience this! Before the memory ended; she heard one last thing.

"I advise we remove what happened today from her memory…" The man said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Crescent started screaming. Mordecai rushed to her room the moment he heard the scream. He threw the door open and saw Crescent sitting on the floor crying.

"She's dead! She's dead and, they just replaced her!" she screamed

Mordecai hugged her in order to comfort her.

"It's ok Crescent, everything will be fine!" said the blue jay.

Mordecai pulled out some candy and gave it to her. The wolf took the candy and started to calm down.

"Mordecai, I'm not sure I can face those people; whoever they are they are evil!" said Crescent.

"Don't worry you aren't going to face them, without me." He said.

She began to hug him back and her tears were beginning to cease. They sat there for many minutes.

When she had calmed down, the blue jay showed her some funny web videos. Later, they played some video games, and after a while she was ready to tell him what happened. Then they were sitting all alone in the wolf's room. The wolf turned to the blue jay and hugged him.

"I- I love… you." she said.

Mordecai didn't know what to say but, she seemed happy so he said nothing. They stopped hugging. Crescent was looking at Mordecai with a smile. Crescent was getting tired though and lied down. He could tell that she probably wanted him to stay and he did.

In the morning, the blue jay was laying next to the wolf but in a separate bed of pillows right next to hers. He didn't go to sleep that night. She was still asleep and was facing the other way and her bed was about a foot away. She was lying there in her pajamas. Then the wolf woke up. She smiled at him.

"Good morning Mordecai! I see you stayed this time!" she said. Then she laughed.

"Good morning." He said.

"I'm gonna go down stairs now." said Mordecai.

"I'll be right down; just let me get ready first." said Crescent.

The blue jay got down stairs and ate some breakfast. Then Crescent came down with Rigby.

"I'm telling you; ya gotta use hand boning!" said the raccoon.

"You're so silly Rigby!" said the wolf.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. You wanna come?"

"Yes!" she said in excitement.

"Yeah!" said Rigby in the way they normally do.

They went to the door and walked outside. Crescent was humming a happy tune on the drive there. Then Mordecai parked the kart in front of the coffee shop. The three sat at the table. Then the television turned on. It was the news.

"In other news, the U. S. A. B. has reported that an important person has gone missing, she is a wolf…" said the anchorman as the blue jay turned off the TV.

Margret came up and saw Crescent sitting close to Mordecai.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked the robin.

"Crescent!" she said with enthusiasm.

"I'll have the usual." said Mordecai.

"Same." said Rigby.

After the Mordecai and Rigby got their coffee they left. Then as they were getting to the kart, that man in a suit from before came by and was surprised to see Crescent with Mordecai.

"Well, that explains why we can't find her; I told you she was dangerous." said the man.

The wolf was scared now and was hiding behind the blue jay. The raccoon didn't know what was going on so he just got out of the way.

"Don't worry, just give her to me and nobody gets hurt. After all, that girl is dangerous and must be taken care of." He said.

Crescent was still cowering behind Mordecai.

"Please help me." she whispered.

"If you want Crescent you'll have to go through me first!" said the blue jay.

"And me!" said the raccoon.

"That can be arranged! Besides you two aren't in the plan which makes you expendable. I will be back; you just declared war on us!" he said. As he got in his car and drove off.

"What are we gonna do!" screamed Rigby in a panic.

"Thank you Mordecai!" said the wolf.

Then she hugged him. They got in the kart and drove toward the park. This was it, there was no turning back now and Mordecai is risking his life for this girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was high noon with the autumn leaves blowing in the wind. Then a dozen black, armored SUVs rolled in over the horizon. Then a shocking thing came in the back of the cars. A tank came up! What do they need a tank for? Whoever these people are, they are insane! Then the cars circled around the house in the park. A bunch of men came out with sub-machine guns and the tank had its barrel pointing toward the house.

"Subject 152 will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be destroyed!" shouted one of the men with a megaphone.

Mordecai and Crescent were walking underground thanks to Skips for digging the escape tunnel. They were coming to the end of the tunnel and Mordecai peeked out. The tunnel doesn't seem to go far because they were only a couple yards away from the circle of armed men. Then the tank fired a shot and blew a large gaping hole through the roof of the house. The blue jay hopped out of the hole and pulled the wolf's hand. They broke into a sprint.

"Hey, there they are!" shouted one of them.

Bullets were flying in their direction while kicking up dust. They continued sprinting with only adrenaline keeping them at that pace. Then Skips came up in a kart.

"Climb on!" he said.

The blue jay and the wolf jumped into the kart.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's goin' on?" asked Skips.

"These guys are trying to control the future and she was a part of it, now they're trying to kill her because she escaped!" said Mordecai quickly.

The armored cars were hot on the trail as missiles from the tank were fired. Two more armored cars were at the way out of the park. Skips made a hard left turn. The cars followed but one rolled into the cars blocking the park exit. The yeti was now trying to get to the only other way out. To the left they saw the tank and the yeti drove toward it. The others followed. The tank aimed its barrel at the kart and Skips made another hard turn. The tank ended up firing on the cars. Now they were heading towards the end of the park which was a mile away but visible. Only four cars remain now. They were closing in.

"Skips! The fence!" shouted Mordecai.

The kart went straight through the chain-link fence and up ahead was a thick forest.

"Jump!" he shouted.

They jumped out of the kart because up ahead were trees far too close to each other for a vehicle to go through. The armored cars ran into the trees ahead and caught fire. They went deeper into the forest. As they were walking they heard an explosion it must have been the cars. Then one of the agents was limping toward them. He pulled out a pistol and Skips knocked it out of his hand and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What are you up to?" asked the yeti.

The man didn't say anything. Skips lifted the man with one hand and pushed him against a tree.

"Talk!" he shouted.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk!" the man said.

"Now, what in the future are you changin'?"

"In the future all the nations of the world will be on the brink of war because all their economies have crashed. Then, a girl named Margret will become the first female president and save, not only America, but the world from total destruction. In order to ensure this future he must never date her." he said and then pointed to Mordecai.

"Then why are you following us? You got what you wanted!"

"You mean the wolf is in love with him? Ha! She's a failed project; she isn't even fit to be alive!"

Crescent was shocked; the words had surprised her.

"Besides, we got a million of her! You're a clone you stupid girl and so was your stupid friend Caroline!" screamed the man.

Then she remembered seeing something on Dr. Jones' I. D. card. "Jones Caroline, Level five clearance, Copy # 42" That's right, she was a clone. So when she died they just replaced her.

The wolf ran up and punched him.

"The only Thing that isn't fit to live is people like you!" she screamed with her eyes watering.

Skips let go of him and blocked Crescent.

"We gotta keep movin'." said Skips.

They kept on running into the woods. The man looked at them running off. He put his hand over his ear.

"Mission accomplished, now that I told them what we're up to they should run right into our little trap." he said.

There was a short pause.

"Don't worry Mr. Smith, I followed the script exactly but, next time, don't blow up the cars until I'm 4 meters away from them."

The three were still running through the woods. Then they came across an old log cabin.

"I think we should go inside." She said.

"I guess so." responded Mordecai.

They walked inside the log cabin. The cabin looked like one of those hunting cabins where hunters would stay at for long hunting trips. It's strange to see one of these so close to the city. Mordecai and Crescent sat down while Skips kept watch. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys! Lemme in!" said a familiar but kind of whiny voice.

"That's Rigby!" said Mordecai.

He opened the door and saw Rigby there. He walked right in.

"Dude! The house exploded! There was this Tank, and a bunch of other people with guns, and the tank fired this missile and went like PCHChTCHPTCHCHT! It tore through the roof and… Oh my gosh it hit our room." he said.

Skips slammed Rigby into the wall of the log cabin. Then he returned back to his true form and it was that otter that tried to replace Rigby from before.

"I thought you were in jail!" said Mordecai.

"You got a lot of nerve comin' back." said Skips.

"What are you talking about? I'm subject 408 and I have come to terminate you all!" said the otter.

The otter transformed into an exact replica of Skips except the eyes were red.

Then the wolf punched the fake yeti and sent him crashing through the wall. Her claws were showing again but this time her teeth are more wolf-like and she is even in a wolf's attack stance.

"Oh come on Subject 152, you know you can't beat me like that." he said.

"Let go, release your ultimate form!" he added.

The wolf leapt toward him. He did the same and transformed into a large, brown wolf that was twice her size. She tried to punch him but he caught her in his jaws. Crescent was slamming her fists into the side of his face. Then he tossed her across the small field.

"Come on! I want you to fight me beast to beast!" he shouted.

"I won't! I'll never go there again!" she replied.

Skips was coming up to help her in the fight.

"No Skips, this is my fight." said Crescent.

The yeti obeyed and stayed back. Now Crescent had to figure out a way to beat him.

The shape shifter ran toward Mordecai and picked him up in his jaws.

"Change or else this man dies!" shouted the shape shifter.

She was running toward him as fast as she could.

"Just do it already!" shouted Mordecai.

Crescent stopped running. She got on all fours and grew twice her size, standing up right, and her hands and feet turned to paws, and her snout lengthened. Now she was in the shape of a beast. She was growling at the shape shifter.

"Good, good, that'll make it interesting." he said as he dropped Mordecai.

A fight between two giant wolves was about to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The two wolves were staring at each other. They were both in attack stance waiting for the other to attack. The brown wolf started running toward the grey one. The two wolves brought their front sides up and put their paws on each other and snapped their vicious jaws at each other. He pushed her away, and they circled each other. Then Crescent bolted toward him and pushed him over with her paws. She put her paws on him and bit him.

"Aah!" he exclaimed.

The brown wolf bit the grey wolf's front leg. He then broke free of Crescent's grasp and stood up. She growled at him. Then Crescent was running circles around the other wolf while he was turning to make sure he faced her. Then she jumped at him with her mouth wide open and he brought his paws up in defense but, she jumped higher than he thought and bit down on his ear. Crescent tore through his ear leaving a bite mark in his ear. Crescent spit out the ear. Then the brown wolf bit at her side. Crescent whimpered in pain and fell over onto her back. She bit at the other wolf's snout and put her paws around his neck. The brown wolf forced his paw onto the grey wolf's neck. She opened her mouth to let out a whimper. The brown wolf freed his head and bit Crescent's neck. The shape shifter's mouth was covered in blood as he got off the grey wolf and walked toward the others.

"One down, three to go." said the brown wolf.

Then Crescent jumped up from behind him and bit down on his neck in mid-jump and knocked him down and finished him off with a kill bite. The shape shifter reverted back to his original form and laid there dead. Crescent walked away from the body and as she walked her wounds were healing. She wasn't reverting back to her normal form. The three cheered for Crescent.

Rigby advanced toward her but, something wasn't right. Suddenly, Crescent collapsed onto the ground. She was whimpering in pain and was unable to move. Mordecai and Skips rushed to her.

"She's dying!" said Skips.

"Dying? What do we do?" asked Mordecai in a panic.

"Mordecai, there's a med-kit in da cabin, go get it! And Rigby, I need you to get me a rainbow colored mushroom."

"I'm on it!" said Rigby as he ran off.

"What are the mushrooms for?" asked Mordecai

"To get rid of Rigby." responded Skips.

The blue jay got the med-kit from the cabin and hurried back. Skips was sifting through the med-kit. Then Crescent was returning to her humanoid wolf form. She lied on her back.

"Mordecai am I going to be okay?" she asked.

"Of course you'll be okay!" he responded.

Even though all her wounds closed up, she was still dying. They heard a coughing sound.

"There's nothing you can do to stop It." said the shape shifter.

"A fail safe was put in her clone batch because they were the most powerful, and to ensure they don't rebel, any one of them who turns into a full-fledged wolf will die." he added.

"Don't worry Mordecai, I'm glad, I was able to find friends. Now you won't have such a burden on your hands." said Crescent.

"You've never been a burden. You're my friend no, more than my friend…" said Mordecai.

"Don't be sad Mordecai, the Adjustment Bureau won't follow you anymore, and now I can finally be free."

"No! You can't go Crescent you can't!" cried Rigby.

"I want to thank all of you for making my life happy again." she said.

She closed her eyes and smiled as her life faded away. Skips checked her pulse.

"She's dead."

Mordecai got up and walked to the cabin and Skips rushed after him. He picked up a hunting rifle and loaded it. The blue jay got to the door and the yeti was standing in the way.

"Revenge isn't the answer." said Skips.

"It's what she would have wanted." said Mordecai as he tried to go around Skips.

Skips blocked him.

"Listen! She was happy because she knew you were safe! If you die, every thin' Crescent did would be in vane!" said the yeti.

The yeti could see the sadness in his eyes despite how much the blue jay tried to hide it.

"Look, I know you're sad but, I didn't want you to make the same mistake I did There is nothing you can do now." said Skips with a more sincere tone.

Mordecai stood there, unmoving but, he soon gave in. He dropped the gun and sulked. Then the shape shifter came in.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it, they promised me my freedom if I killed her, and worst of all she was my friend too." He said.

**Epilogue**

One month later the United States Adjustment Bureau was disbanded for illegal practices and for breaking several amendments to the Constitution. Then, All 1,326 clones were released from their many offices. The leaders of the company, along with several workers were sent to jail. The shape shifter renamed himself Tonner and gave an eye witness testimony of what happened in the Adjustment Bureau. Tonner died in a car crash soon after. Crescent was recognized as a hero and the state had a statue made in honor of her deeds and to remind us what happens when we allow government to control our lives. This statue is located just outside the city where that cabin was and now, there is also a road leading to the statue and is visited often by many people.


End file.
